


Eyes on Me

by delpyhne (mari56)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Akaashi Keiji, Bokuaka - Freeform, Established Relationship, Keiji Akaashi - Freeform, Live In Partners, M/M, i honestly dont know, koutarou bokuto - Freeform, relationship m/m, this is all just cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari56/pseuds/delpyhne
Summary: “Koutarou, you need to stop moving.” Akaashi peers from the canvas. Bokuto squirms in his seat. He wasnt doing much, he didn't need to do much and that was the problem in itself.“I’m sorry! I know I agreed to do this but I just-““I know, you hate sitting still. But I really need this piece done by nightfall so it can dry overnight.” He walks over to Bokuto in his paint splattered polo and kisses him on the cheek. “Just a little bit more, my Koutarou”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> a little bokuaka to satisfy my non-ending bokuaka heart.
> 
> Enjoy!

# Eyes on Me

“Koutarou, you need to stop moving.” Akaashi peers from the canvas. Bokuto squirms in his seat. He wasn't doing much, he didn't need to do much and that was the problem in itself. 

“I’m sorry! I know I agreed to do this but I just-“

“I know, you hate sitting still. But I really need this piece done by nightfall so it can dry overnight.” He walks over to Bokuto, wiping his hand on his paint splattered polo, and kisses him on the cheek. “Just a little bit more, my Koutarou.” 

Bokuto tries to straighten himself back into the pose, looking a lot more pleased with himself than just a few seconds ago. His favorite white shirt made a beautiful contrast against the purple velvet chair. It was merely a thrifted old chair but Bokuto made it look so effortlessly regal. His left foot was tucked in while his right foot was on the cushion, leaning on the arm rest. Bokuto was completely slumped on the chair, back relaxed and hands out in front of him. Akaashi stared at him, tracing every inch of his figure with his gaze. He licks his lips and without a word- he starts. After a few minutes, he knew Bokuto would start getting restless so they took breaks. Their breaks were a lot longer than necessary but Akaashi didn't mind as long as Bokuto could sit still for a few more minutes, long enough for Akaashi to perfect every stroke and shading. Long enough for Akaashi to properly translate the seemingly masterpiece that was sat in front of him. It was right there, all he had to do was paint.

They started when the sun was bright on their window, just enough to frame Bokutos face; right after lunch hoping that a full stomach would dampen Bokutos need to run around the apartment and instead help him settle into the pose. Akaashi couldn't believe that he’d just plopped himself onto the chair and looked perfect. “That's it. Exactly like that. Perfect.” Yeah, perfect was the right word. He was taken back by how easily Bokuto had made a model of himself. It wasn't out of character though. There was a reason he had been the center of all Akaahi's photos and the subject to his poetry. Bokuto seemed to fit into Akaashi's work so seamlessly, as if he wrote and painted because of his existence. His works usually centered on things naturally beautiful, and if beautiful is the standard then there's no doubt Bokuto belonged. Bokuto literally did nothing but be himself and it turns out to be all Akaashi needed. His Koutarou was always somewhat that way. And he loved him.

A couple breaks in and Akaashi needed the aura to thicken, to nudge him deeper into the headspace- so he thumbs through his collection of vinyl and pulls out his favorite. Bokuto perks up in familiarity. The apartment was warmer now, with the accompaniment of the music, Akaashi needed space. He flicks the bottom hem of his polo. One button undone later and Akaashi finds himself in the moment. Bokutos eyes were hot on him. 

That's it, my Koutarou. Just focus on me. 

* * *

_I just have to sit still. Just sit still. I hate that -oh god i hate that, how can Akaashi do this?_

He shifts. 

“Koutarou, you need to stop moving.” Akaashi peers from the canvas and as if his words were a trigger, Bokutos response was to squirm in his seat. He wasn't doing much, he didn't need to do much and that was the problem in itself. 

“I’m sorry! I know I agreed to do this but I just-“

“I know, you hate sitting still. But I really need this piece done by nightfall so it can dry overnight.” He walks over to Bokuto in his paint splattered polo and kisses him on the cheek. “Just a little bit more, my Koutarou.” 

God, Akaashi always knew just what to do. He knew that kiss could last Bokuto a decade of peace. Bokuto tries to straighten himself back into the pose and focuses on the seat. It was a comfortable velvet lounge chair and the moment he’d sat down Akaashi told him it was perfect. _Perfect?_ His left foot was tucked in, and his right foot was on the cushion, leaning on the arm rest. Bokuto was completely slumped on the chair, back relaxed and hands out in front of him. He felt like modelling should be a lot more complicated than that. Well, he wasn't the artist, he couldn't argue. Especially not when Akaashi stared at him hard before he sat down without a word and went to work. 

After a few minutes they took a break. Bokuto let out everything he had in him before he had to sit back down again, plopping himself the way he did the first time. Akaashi smiles approvingly and continues. From time to time, he’d peer at Bokuto over the canvas or from the side. His eyes were fierce. They darted from one part of his body to another, then they’d stop at his eyes before leaving for the canvas once more. Everything was quiet and there was only the sound of Akaashi's acrylics, and his brushes when he would switch. Once in a while, Akaashi would sit back and stare at him, head titled to one side. Bokuto felt analyzed, completely raw in front of his partner. Although he was a lot more clothed than usual -with his favorite shirt and a simple pair of worn out jeans- Akaashi's eyes peered through him. He wondered what Akaashi could see.

Another break ensued and Akaashi brings out a vinyl of his favorite song. A violin solo Bokuto has heard dozens of times. He never learned the name but he recognized it from the way it seemed to change Akaashi's demeanor. Right before they resumed, Akaashi tugs at his polo and undoes another button. There were three now, hanging loosely off his chest. His collarbone was in plain view, and a little of his chest was exposed. This time, Akaashi wasn't the only one staring. He’s seen this Akaashi; the Akaashi whose eyes were heavy lidded and piercing. The Akaashi that reads a situation in a millisecond before judging on a course of action. The Akaashi who keeps his cool in a high pressure situation and manages to stay collected. Pursed lips would turn into a tight straight line, a little smile would tug at the corner once his ideas have accumulated perfectly into action. He’d always envied how Akaashi seemed to have perfectly sane conversations with himself in his own head while Bokuto only had his and Kuroo's high pitched screaming. But sometimes, just like a while ago, when Akaashi touches him and leaves a little bit of him on Bokuto's skin, it was almost as if he’s sharing his quietude. Bokuto's thoughts come to a settle and there was only him. Only Keiji. His Keiji, and he loved him.

“Koutarou, are you okay?.” Akaashis eyes soften. “Huh, yes. Why?.”

“You went quiet for a long time.” 

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Akaashi looks up to him. Bokuto stood behind him, seeing the piece for the first time. He looked different. Good different. He was himself but somewhere along the lines he looked better. Like how Akaashi makes him feel, that was the only way he could make sense of it. It was how Akaashi saw him. By gods, Akaashi probably had been gifted by angels. They could’ve done something about his eyesight though. Eh, he’s cute in his glasses. 

“I know its not the best but-“ Akaashi begins to say when Bokuto was quiet for way too long.

“I look amazing. Holyshit, Keiji.” Akaashi's eyes met his. There was a twinkle of comfort and surprise. “So this is how you see me, huh? I look so hot.” Akaashi snorts. “I like this Bokuto”, he finishes. 

Akaashi stands to give him a kiss. His favorite kiss, soft but lingering. He wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist as his partner leans in to whisper.

“I like the real one best.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came by as a surprise. I was just sat down going about my day and next thing I knew I had busted this out lmao im planning to do a lil Bokuaka series that includes this. Would that be a good idea? 
> 
> thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
